


[Art]Pole dance

by SDSlanderson



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M, kiss, pole dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson
Summary: Hernan does Pole dance, Kirk is mesmerizedSee the post onTumblr





	[Art]Pole dance

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

the (fake) plot goes like this: on one of the date Hernan told Kirk to meet at a bar so they could dance.

Kirk dressed for a formal dance and Hernan, welp, did the thing and dragged Kirk’s tie and kissed his mesmerized lover.

Hernan's clothes is based on General Zod's uniform from Superman 2,because that one is uper sexy ;)


End file.
